Más que una simple amistad
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: La decepción puede llegar a hacer olvidar un amor y dar paso a uno nuevo. Conflictos, romances, peleas ¿Dragones de Luz? ¿Una nueva maga? ¡Yo quiero ser más fuerte! Parejas: StingxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, JellalxErza y muchas otras parejas más.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1:: Preparativos_

En un día "normal" de Fairy Tail por la mañana se encontraba Mirajane ordenando los vasos muy tranquila mientras que sus compañeros hacían el mismo alboroto de todos los días, matándose unos a otros.

Un ejemplo claro eran Gray y Natsu que estaban haciendo más destrozos de lo habitual, el dragón Slayer de Fuego se había molestado por algunos comentarios del mago de hielo – como siempre iniciaban sus broncas–. Ya llevaban más de dos horas peleando y rompiendo varias partes del gremio, y al parecer no tenían ninguna intención de parar y para la mala suerte de los demás Erza no se encontraba por ahí para darles su estate-quieto, ella y Laxus estaban en una misión privada desde hace unos días por petición del maestro.

Lucy que estaba con un aura negra a su alrededor decidió ponerle fin a la pelea. En realidad se sentía culpable, sino hubiera sido por su comentario quizás el pleito hubiera durado menos o, mejor dicho, no hubiera empezado tan temprano.

'_¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué no se pueden llevar bien? Quizás fue mala idea aceptar la propuesta de Gray, pero en realidad quiero ganar dinero y no que me quiten toda la paga para pagar por los daños de la ciudad ¡¿Qué hago?! No puedo dejarlos así, esto tiene que terminar'._

- Lucy, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó con inocencia la peliblanca.

- Ha hablar con ellos... ya han destruido medio gremio – dijo con la cabeza gacha

Era un hecho que Mira sabía por qué había iniciado todo, tenía una habilidad innata para presentir todo lo que pasaba dentro del gremio.

- ¿Le molestó lo de la misión a Natsu?, Lucy.

- Y-yo... etto... – dijo un poco sonrojada.

Al ver que insistía un poco con el tema, ella decidió responder rápidamente.

- No fue mi idea, Mira – decía mientras agitaba los brazos de un lado a otro.

Le parecía el colmo que ellos se estén peleando por una tontería, estaba decidido, Lucy iría a parar esa odiosa pelea. Pero apenas se paró de su sitio le cayó encima un bulto con mucha fuerza. Era Gray que había sido lanzado por Natsu hacia la barra de cervezas o por lo menos esa era su intención.

Ella había quedado tirada boca arriba y encima de ella estaba Gray con los brazos extendidos rodeando el cuello de Lucy.

- Lucy... – dijo nervioso – L-lo siento.

'_¡¿Cómo es que caí en esta situación?! Ese cabeza de fuego, casi la lastimo'_

Se paró inmediatamente y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. Ella estaba un poco aturdida.

'_¡¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí?! Esos dos se pasan'_

Natsu que había estado presenciando la escena, se incomodó un poco no sabiendo el por qué. Simplemente sintió un hincón ahogado en su pecho.

'_Ese cerebro de hielo qué tanto esperaba para quitarse de encima de Lucy, es un maldito pervertido. Quizás deba dejarle en claro que ella es MI compañera de equipo y no de él. Yo fui el primero que habló con ella, ¡¿por qué diablos se quiere ir con él y no conmigo?!_

Happy que estaba riéndose desde hace un buen rato por el espectáculo se acercó a ellos y con las patitas sobre sus mejillas los molestó diciendo: Se gurrrstan - enrollando la lengua.

- ¡Cállate, neko! - dijo ruborizándose por completo.

No le gustaba la idea que la ande molestando con medio gremio.

- Todo esto es tu culpa, cerebro derretido – dijo buscando de nuevo pelea

- ¡¿Qué?! Tú comenzaste todo, hielito.

- N-natsu... onegai - dijo poniéndose entre los dos.

Antes que alguien pueda decir algo al fin llegó Erza, ambos al verla se quedaron muy quietos y tranquilos fingiendo abrazarse, pero ella al ver los destrozos los cogió del cuello y se los llevó hacia otro lugar.

Lucy al verla se sintió aliviada, ya no tenía que detener a ese par de idiotas.

Después de diez minutos los tres volvieron callados, pero fue notorio ver a Natsu y Gray con un par de escobas y un balde de agua. Ambos no decían ninguna palabra, sólo se dedicaban a limpiar la basura que habían hecho por pelear.

- Lucy - dijo con voz seca

- ¿Sí...? – respondió nerviosa al ver a la pelirroja atrás de ella.

'_Que no le hayan dicho nada, por favor, Erza se ve aterradora'._

Después de varios minutos de agonía mental imaginaria, Erza suspiró y le sonrió, lo que logró calmar un poco el corazón infartado de Lucy.

- Gracias por tratar de detenerlos, fuiste de gran ayuda en mi ausencia

- D-de nada, Erza – dijo aún un poco pálida del susto.

Se pasó la mano por la frente en son de alivio hasta que apareció Happy con ganas de querer fastidiarla como era usual.

- Pero si Lucy tuvo la culpa, ella fue la que comenzó el pleito – dijo el neko muy divertido.

- E-eso no es cierto – dijo apurada – Yo sólo pensé en hacer una misión, nada más...

'_Debí quedarme en casa hasta más tarde, prefiero que Natsu se meta por ventana a tener que soportar las miradas intimidantes de Erza. Antes de salir lo pensaré mejor…'_

_'Flashback (inicio)'_

Lucy llegaba al gremio pensando en hacer una misión fácil, pero con una gran recompensa para poder pagar su renta, ya que en el mes no había reunido casi nada de dinero gracias a que en sus anteriores trabajos se terminaba entregando la recompensa a la ciudad para las reparaciones correspondientes. Eso era el problema con el "equipo más fuerte", siempre destruían casi la mitad de la ciudad.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Mirajane e ir directamente al tablón de anuncios.

'_Ara~ Ara~ ¿Lucy vas a ir a una misión? Todavía no llega Natsu… ellos se ven tan lindo juntos, sería tan romántico que vayan ellos solos' _pensó la hermosa albina

- Lucy, aún no llega Natsu – le dijo sonriente.

- Lo sé, voy a hacer una misión sola, pero que sea en Magnolia.

Ahora que recordaba la maga de cambio de forma, ya habían dejado varias misiones que todavía no había colgado y una de estas era perfecta para que lo haga una maga solitaria.

- Justo dejaron una sencilla ayer. Toma – le dijo alcanzándole la hoja.

- Sólo es capturar a un bandido y recuperar el anillo perdido. Wow ¡¿400.000 jewels?! - dijo sorprendida.

'_¡SIIII! Con esta recompensa no tendré que trabajar por unos 5 meses, podré relajarme e irme a las aguas termales más caras de la ciudad ¡Tengo que hacerlo!'_

- Ohayō, Lu-chan!

- Levy-chan! – Dijo saliendo de sus ilusiones termales – ¿Tan temprano?

- Hoy tengo mucho que leer sobre magia antigua ¿Y tú tan temprano vas a una misión? Espera, ¿y Natsu?

Miro hacia el gremio y no lo vio por ningún lado, eso era muy raro, mayormente esos dos no se separaban en una misión.

- N-no, no. Él no irá – le dijo llamando su atención – Quiero ir sola y terminar rápido. En dos días tengo que pagar mi renta y sólo tengo 21.000 jewels – dijo acabada.

Sólo de pensar en todo lo que le diría la dueña se deprimía.

'_Creo que Natsu aún no le dice la sorpresa, qué lindos. Aunque pronto será la celebración y yo no he tenido el coraje de hacerle nada… a él… necesito la ayuda de Lu-chan… Pero… mejor se lo digo en otro momento'._

- Oh, entiendo. Debe ser difícil estar en el equipo más destructor – rio.

- Sólo Natsu, no me incluyas en eso – dijo Gray con una sonrisa fría – ¿Vas a una misión, Lucy?

- ¡Hai! – dijo animada – Mira~, tomaré esta

Decía mientras se acercaba a la peliblanca para que la anote. Pero antes que le pueda contestar, la hermana menor se interpuso en la conversación.

- Mira-nee, ¿Natsu ya llegó?

- Ohayō, Lisanna – la saludó sonriendo.

Al ver que ella no decía nada más y sólo la miraba decidió despedirse

- Bueno, Mira~, ya me voy.

Dicho esto dejó a las dos hermanas hablar solas. Ella no entendía la actitud de su amiga…

'_¿Qué tendrá Lisanna? No recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo, estos días no me ha querido hablar mucho, pero esperó que esté bien. Quizás debe ser por mi cercanía con Natsu, ellos antes eran los mejores amigos… quizás yo… me estoy interponiendo…'_

Levy se despidió de su amiga y fue corriendo a la biblioteca mientras Gray seguía mirando el tablón.

'_¿Ella irá sin la llamita? ¿Se habrán peleado? Puede ser peligroso para ella… no la debería dejar sola, de ahí cae en mi responsabilidad por no detenerla'_

- Lucy... ¿De qué trata tu misión?

- Capturar un bandido y recuperar una joya. Creo que podré – le dijo enseñándole el papel.

Tambaleó con la idea, pero al final decidió ir, no perdía nada.

- Vamos, también necesito dinero – dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos – No nos tomará mucho tiempo, vamos antes que venga el cerebro de fuego... tsk!

- ¿A quién le has dicho cerebro de fuego, ojos tristes?

- Pues a ti, ojos bizcos - dijo pegando su frente contra la de él.

'_Ay, no. Ya llegó, es mejor que me vaya de una vez, ¡no quiero decirle adiós a mis aguas termales! Si voy con Natsu a las justa me darán 10.000 jewels…'_

- Natsu, onegai. No se peleen – dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro – Necesito ir rápido a este misión con Gray.

'_¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella no quiero ir conmigo? ¿Le hice algo y no me habré dado cuenta?'_

- ¿Con Gray? Pero nosotros somos un equipo, Lucy...

- Al parecer no desea alborotos, flamita, contigo cerca será imposible de cumplir.

'_No, no, no, no. Si se ponen a pelear jamás saldré de aquí y sin Gray es imposible que mi trabajo sea "rápido". Él podría ayudarme con la fuerza sin hacer explotar la ciudad'._

- Vamos, Gray. No seas problemático – dijo jalándolo del brazo.

- Yo los acompaño, ¿Cierto, Happy?

- ¡Aye, Sir!

El neko voló alrededor de Lucy y se posó sobre su cabeza muy sonriente.

- No es necesario, Natsu. Yo puedo con esto.

- No te quieren aquí, ojos bizcos – se burló.

- Tú te lo buscaste, pervertido.

Lo empujó fuerte hacia el suelo y encendió su puño para empezar la pelea.

_'Flashback- (fin)'_

'_Sigo sin creer que se hayan peleado por eso… ya son las 10 y todavía no salgo de aquí. Por favor, Erza, créeme… ¡KYA, NO QUIERO SOMETERME A UN CASTIGO! Quizás Virgo estaría feliz por eso…'_

- Te creo, Lucy – dijo para el alivio de la rubia – Gray y Natsu siempre buscan problemas sin razón alguna.

- Arigatou gozaimasu! – le agradeció

De todas maneras se sentía mal por no haber apoyado a Natsu y querer irse a una misión sin él. Además que ni siquiera había podido ir por la pelea. En realidad, no le parecía mala la idea de ir con Gray, ya que efectivamente él no hacia tanto destrozo como su amigo pelirrosa, sólo era un poco exhibicionista.

Lisanna que se había acercado a Lucy sin que ella se diera cuenta le tocó el hombro y le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechas en ir mientras ellos están distraídos, Lucy?

'_Si ella se va, voy a poder estar a solos con mi Natsu… necesito que esa rubia esté fuera de este lugar y mucho mejor si se va con Gray'._

- ¡Tienes razón!

Por lo menos nada perdía con intentarlo, pero antes de salir Gray la cogió del brazo.

- Lo siento, ya vámonos.

- ¿Qué haces, cubo de hielo? ¡Tenemos que limpiar!

- Tengo una misión con Lucy. Por cierto, Lisanna te está llamando, ojos bizcos.

Natsu volteó y vio cómo Lisanna se le tiró encima saludándolo enérgicamente. A lo que Gray aprovechó en salir rápido con Lucy para que él no los siguiera.

.

.

.

Estaban en la casa del cliente, era un señor muy rico que quería recuperar el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado a su difunta esposa. Les dio la fotografía del criminal y les dijo que la misión tenía un máximo de 2 días, que el ladrón era conocido por asaltar la misma ciudad, así que dudaba que haya salido a otro lugar.

Lucy y Gray estuvieron buscando por diferentes calles hasta que llegaron a una joyería que todavía no había sido víctima de ultrajo, tuvieron el presentimiento que sería mejor a esperar a la noche para ver si el ladrón se asomaba por ahí. Se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban en frente del local y aguardaron.

- Tsk! Qué molesto, no hay otro lugar – dijo mirando hacia la pileta – Si no es esta, tendrá que ser la de la estación.

- Sí… con un poco de suerte terminamos el trabajo hoy – dijo mirando la hora.

Eran las 21:00 horas y ya no había tanta gente rondando.

- Natsu está molesto conmigo. Oi, Lucy… gracias a Lisanna me di cuenta que estabas partiendo.

- ¿Lisanna? – dijo extrañada.

- Sí, ella se me acercó corriendo y me susurró que me estabas esperando – dijo al fin mirando a Lucy – Creo que quería ir a una misión con Natsu.

- Ah… - de cierto modo le fastidió un poco la actitud de su compañera albina

'_Si eso es cierto… ¿por qué me dijo que me fuera sin ellos? No estará pensando en juntarme con… KYA! No, no, eso no es posible. No le haría eso a Juvia'._

Desde hace unos meses Lisanna había empezado a cambiar con Lucy, a veces no la saludaba o trataba de ignorar lo que ella decía y más si estaba cerca Natsu. Anteriores veces había querido ir con su mismo equipo: Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy y Lucy. Pero al parecer Erza por alguna razón le decía que mejor vaya con Mirajane y con Elfman para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y así se fue alargando, pero las últimas semanas se esmeró en pegarse a Natsu y decirle si la podía acompañar a alguna misión como cuando eran niños.

En unos días se celebraría el aniversario de Fairy Tail, después de ganar el torneo mágico y ser el nuevamente el gremio número uno en Fiore, querían celebrarlo a lo grande, además de haber ganado suficiente dinero como para despilfarrarlo en un solo día.

Mientras Gray y Lucy esperaban decidieron ir a comprar un par de congelados, ya que al parecer a Gray era lo único que le gustaba.

- Muchas gracias, señor – le dijo pagándole por los raspados

- Creo que esto se va a alargar – dijo mirando hacia la joyería – Por cierto, Lucy. Ya que eres la reina del Cosplay, ¿de qué te disfrazarás?

- Esas son ocurrencias de Bixlow – dijo con una gotita de desconcierto – No lo sé aún, creo que me vestiré como Mirajane – Decía con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

'_Mirajane es tan linda, ¡qué kawaii me veré! Tengo que esforzarme si me quiero ver tan bien como ella, llegando elegiré mi vestuario'._

- Pensé que harías de Natsu

Comentario que rompió los pensamientos de la rubia.

- ¿Y-yo? Tú deberías hacer de él – dijo riendo – Son tan iguales…

- Tsk! No quiero ser ese cerebro de fuego – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Prefiero ser el viejo.

- ¡Mira, Gray! – Dijo de un momento a otro - ¡Ahí está!

.

.

.

Llegaron al gremio a las once de la noche, aun así seguía casi la mayoría de sus amigos, quizás se debía a que estaban adornando el lugar y viendo los preparativos, ya faltaba poco.

Mirajane apenas vio a Lucy le alzó la mano para que se dirigiera hacia ella.

- Lucy, ¿cómo les fue en el trabajo?

- Muy bien – le dijo alegre –, ya tengo suficiente para mi renta de tres meses.

- Qué bueno – dijo amablemente – Ya se están distribuyendo los actos, quedan algunos. Todos van a participar en el show, miren, estos quedan aún.

Gray también se acercó y se quedó mirando los papeles.

Mirajane les mostró varios actos, uno de ellos era hacer una interpretación de su compañero, otro ir en el carruaje de las princesa o en el de los bandidos. También había uno sobre adornar el cielo con magia.

- Gray, tú deberías hacer este. Tu magia es kawaii – le sonrió, mostrándole el acto donde tenía que adornar el cielo – ¿No crees?

- Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia lo puede ayudar – le dijo un poco sonrojada – Juvia también va a participar en decorar el cielo.

'_¡Sí! Esta es la oportunidad de Juvia para estar con Gray-sama, al fin Juvia podrá tener un momento romántico. Juvia y Gray-sama podrán expresar su amor en el cielo, es el destino. Así Juvia derrotará a su rival de amor ¡Juvia es genial!'_

- Decorar… – dudaba mientras miraba el afiche – Creo que tienes razón.

- ¡Siiiiiiiií! Gray-sama estará con Juvia – dijo con los ojos llenos de corazones

En ese momento llegó Natsu junto con Lisanna que no dejaba de estar colgada de él, Lucy lo miró y sólo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando los papeles.

'_¿Lisanna y Natsu? Lisanna… hermanita… espero que no estés pensando en que todo pueda ser como hace 3 años… eso no es posible…'_

Levy que estaba cerca va donde Lucy y le sugiere ser el del doble.

'_Si Lu-chan hace el papel podrá compartir más momentos con Natsu y él podrá decirle la sorpresa, tengo que convencerla. Ojalá Lisanna no haga nada para impedirlo…'_

- Sí, Lu-chan, onegai… serías perfecta en este papel – dijo emocionada – Deberías interpretar a Natsu.

- Etto…

No le convencía mucho esa idea, sería algo difícil copiarlo. O por lo menos, eso imaginaba. En lo que ella pensaba, Natsu y Lisanna fueron donde se encontraban sus amigos y miraron los afiches.

- Lisanna será mejor que tú y Natsu también elijan uno, son los únicos que faltan. Happy, tú también.

- Aye!

'_Esto parece muy divertido, ya que no pude ir a ver los árboles de cerezo, quizás en esta oportunidad sí pueda disfrutarlo. No saldré a ninguna misión para no enfermarme, prefiero asegurar esta vez mi salud… Verdad, de qué se disfrazarán los demás, jijiji´._

- ¿Erza que va a interpretar? – preguntó curiosa

- Ella será una… ¡MOE! – dijo a carcajadas

- Esto sí está al revés – dijo con una gotita de desconcierto – Bueno, cuál elegiré.

'_Si logro hacer un papel con Natsu estaríamos más cerca… y no tendría tiempo para Lucy'_

- Mira, Natsu, podemos hacer este nosotros dos. Nos conocemos muy bien – le dijo la albina señalando la personificación – ¿Sí?

Natsu se quedó mirando el afiche y sonrió.

'_¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Lisanna? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? A veces siento que no me va a dejar ni un solo momento… Espera… dijo… ¿Personificación? JA JA JA ¡Ya sé a quién puedo imitar!'_

- ¡Kya! ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! Esto es allanamiento de morada y… ¡ES UN DELITO! – dijo riendo de su imitación de Lucy

Varios presentes se rieron menos Lisanna que se disgustó por la broma de su amigo.

'_Yo no me comporto así ¿Acaso quiere dejarme en ridículo? ¡YA VERÁ!'_

Lucy que estaba con las mejillas ruborizadas de la ira y burla del dragón Slayer, se paró de su asiento tirando la silla lo más lejos que podía, haciendo que todo el gremio le preste atención, y fue donde Gray de manera amenazante.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pedazo de hielo?! ¡Estás en mi camino! – Le gritó furiosa pegando su frente con la de él

'_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Tsk! ¡Suena idéntica al cerebro de llama!'_

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, Flamita?!

- ¡Apártate de mi vista, estrella porno, tú desnudez me está molestando!

- ¡¿Quién lo dice, ojos bizcos?!

Casi todo el gremio rompió en risas al ver a Lucy haciendo el papel de Natsu tan bien y más cuando Gray le siguió la corriente.

- ¿Quién es Natsu? – Dijo el neko mirando a Lucy y a Natsu – Wendy, estoy confundido.

Wendy lo cogió entre sus brazos y siguió riendo.

- Es una buena imitación – dijo el pequeño Exceed negro cruzado de brazos

'_Se ve genial actuando así… espera… ¡¿Se está burlando de mí?!'_

- Cállate, yo digo esas cosas – dijo con un puño elevado un poco fastidiado

'_¡Siente el poder del Lucy-venganza! Jijiji'_

- Juvia está impresionada, lo hace muy bien Lucy-san

'_Si sigo distrayéndola hacia Natsu-san, Juvia ya no tendrá más rival de amor y Gray-sama será sólo para Juvia'._

- Lucy, Natsu, ¿quieren hacer el papel de interpretación? – les ofreció la albina – Lo hacen muy bien.

'_¿Por qué me hace esto Mira-nee? Natsu no puede actuar con Lucy, no quiero que ellos estén de pareja en el baile'._

- Pero Mira-nee…

No pudo continuar porque Natsu la interrumpió.

- ¿Hacer el papel? No sé, es que no sabría que ponerme y no tendré una cita nunca, ayúdame, Levy-chan – dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro, haciéndose el sonrojado – ¡Ya sé, llamaré a Cáncer para que me arregle el cabello!

- Sí, Mira-chan, ellos harán ese rol – dijo poniendo con un plumón los nombres de Natsu y Lucy en el papel – Lu-chan, estarás genial.

- ¡Estoy encendida! – dijo riendo.

Natsu dejó su interpretación y miró lo que estaba haciendo Levy que ponía su nombre en la hoja, ya era un hecho.

- ¡Natsu! – le gritó – Pensé que haríamos algo juntos

- Lisanna… pero ya hicimos una misión

'_Creo que no es adecuado estar aquí, hay algo que me dice que me vaya'._

- Es mejor que ya vaya a mi casa – dijo sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la insistencia que tenía su amiga peliblanca hacia Natsu –, iré a pagar mi renta.

'_Me confunde~ Yo pensé que Lucy-san y Natsu-san eran novios ¿o no lo son?... Un momento, no, no le dije nada a Lucy-san. Charles se va a molestar conmigo si me vuelvo a olvidar'_ pensó Wendy.

- Lucy – la llamó antes de que se vaya su amiga – ¿Podrías ayudarme luego con mi vestuario? Me disfrazaré de Juvia

'_¿Alguien se va a disfrazar de Juvia? Juvia se siente halagada'_

- Juvia está conmovida, qué linda eres, Wendy-san

- Claro, Wendy – dijo levantando un pulgar y guiñándole el ojo – Ya me voy, sayonara!

El pelirrosa también quiso fugar junto con Happy, pero otra vez la albina menor los detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas, Natsu? Hay que quedarnos a arreglar un poco más – dijo tratando de impedir que se vaya con la rubia.

No podía soportar ver la cercanía de ellos dos, eso era a lo que le tuvo mucho miedo desde que volvió de Edolas.

- Vamos a la casa de Lucy, su cama es muy cómoda – dijo el neko para molestarla.

Lisanna al escuchar eso, soltó el brazo de Natsu y se hizo la desentendida yendo donde su hermana.

.

.

.

'_¿Por qué Natsu?... No importa, haré lo necesario para que tú y yo volvamos a hacer tan unidos como antes, tendré que volver a empezar, yo seré tu mejor amiga… y tu novia…'_

O ° o Continuará o ° O

¡Yo~!

_Ya antes había subido este fic, pero creo que me quedé en el capítulo 3, la razón es sencilla: Lo denunciaron, porque pensaron que lo estaba plageando de con la cuenta de Shidellie1o, cosa que aclaro era mi otra cuenta. La tuve que borrar para no tener más problemas, además de no recordar de mi contraseña. Hice todo un embrollo~ Pero al fin y al cabo pude recuperar mis archivos *w*Los subiré cada semana los miércoles como hoy._

_Ojalá les guste mi trabajo y cualquier review o comentario es bien recibido._

_Nos vemos y muchos saludos, Azuna!_


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Conflictos y Desconciertos?**

Después de abandonar el gremio, Natsu siguió el olor de Lucy hasta alcanzarla, sólo se encontraba dos cuadras más arriba de Fairy Tail. Había invocado a Plue para hacerle compañía mientras cruzaba por el filo del puente para llegar a su hogar.

- ¡Lucy! – le gritó pasándole la voz - ¡Espera!

- ¡Aye!

'_¿Esos son? ¿Natsu y Happy? No, ni hablar… hoy no dormiré en el sillón, ¡si se quedan tendrán que dormir en el suelo!'_

- ¿Pasa algo? – les preguntó sin dejar notar un leve nerviosismo

No era por nada en especial, pero ellos dos no sabían más que hacer destrozo y media en su casa sin contar que no la dejaban de molestar.

- Espéranos, vamos a acompañarte a tu casa

- Aye, Lucy – le dijo el gato que bajó un poco el vuelo para estar cerca de Lucy y Natsu.

- ¿Lograron hacer la misión? – le preguntó el pelirrosa algo fastidiado

A ella le brillaron los ojos al acordarse de que había recibido pago completo y les comentó cómo había pasado todo lo del ladrón, estaba feliz de haber logrado una misión tan exitosa. Mientras Natsu se perdía en sus pensamientos, pensado otra cosa muy distinta.

'_Se ve feliz… ¿tan bien le fue con el cerebro congelado? ¡¿Y si él ya la invitó?! Debo conversar antes con él para sacarle información, ¿seguirá en el gremio?'_

- ¡Natsu, ¿me estás escuchando?!

- Sí, sí, Luigi – le dijo riendo – Lo siento, tengo que ir a hacer algo, Happy, acompaña a Lucy.

- Aye, sir!

¿Quién los entendía? La rubia se alzó de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y siguió caminando muy feliz hacia su casa junto con su espíritu celestial, nada le arruinaría la noche.

Gray seguía en el gremio escuchando los dilemas de Juvia, _"Gray-sama esto, Gray-sama aquello"_. Pero, en realidad, la verdadera intención de la peliazul era que Gray se anime a invitarla al baile mágico que tendrían al final de la celebración. Según lo que decía Mirajane, no es un baile cualquiera. Sino que te traerá buena suerte con la persona elegida.

'_Gray-sama no se ha dado cuenta aún… su mirada… Juvia siente que su corazón va a explotar… Gray-sama…'_

El pelinegro no sabía cómo evadirla, le gustaba su compañía, pero cuando se ponía hablarle mucho o a técnicamente acosarlo le daba mucha pereza.

'_Mejor le cambio de conversación. Juvia a veces pasa el límite…'_

- Juvia, ¿de qué te disfrazarás? – le preguntó casi interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Eh? Bueno… Juvia no lo sabe aún… Wendy-san toma muy en cuenta a Juvia – le dijo acordándose de que la pequeña se disfrazaría de ella.

- Cierto, Wendy hará de ti, será interesante venir – dijo riendo

'_¿Wendy de Juvia? Quizás termine persiguiéndome para hacer su papel, já'_

- ¡Gray! – gritó dándole un izquierdazo a su amigo en la cara que lo mandó volando al otro lado.

Lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

- ¿Natsu-san por qué golpea a Gray-sama? – preguntó poniéndose delante de su amado para protegerlo.

- ¿Se te congeló el cerebro? ¡Te estoy hablando, estrella porno! – dijo ignorando a Juvia, no tenía intenciones de lastimarla.

Gray se levantó sobándose la cabeza y dejando a Juvia atrás para que no salga lastimada.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, Flamita?! ¿No estabas por ahí con Lucy?

- Sí, por eso vine, pervertido. Lucy me contó lo que ustedes.

Al ver que Gray ponía cara de desconcierto, lo cogió del polo para que lo mire.

- No te hagas el idiota, ojos tristes ¡Hablo de lo que pasó en la misión!

-'Flashback (inicio)'

Lucy y Gray estaban caminando hacia la casa del cliente con el anillo en mano, no les fue difícil atrapar a ese ladrón y darle su merecido, debían admitir que hacían un gran equipo y sobretodo no habían destruido ninguna sola casa.

- ¡Sí! Al fin podré ir a esas aguas termales – dijo muy emocionada – Con este dinero podré hacer misiones pequeñas para ganar independencia y no estar pendiente de si Natsu quiere ir o no a una ¡No pudo salir mejor!

- Lucy ¿Tanto te emociona no depender de un equipo?

Él pensaba que a la rubia le gustaba salir todos juntos por cuestiones de compañerismo o amistad, más por la forma que ella era.

- Es que… Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charles, Natsu y tú son un equipo genial – dijo mirándolo – P-pero siempre destruyen todo y yo quedo sin dinero para mi alquiler. Y lo peor es que siempre nos metemos a misiones arriesgadas para sólo ganar 10.000 jewels… es injusto…

- Son 5.000 jewels, Lucy. Natsu casi siempre te da su parte sin que tú lo… no… – inmediatamente se quedó callado – D-disculpa.

Había metido la pata.

- ¿Él me da su parte? – le dijo sorprendida

'_¡¿QUÉ?! No puedo creer que Natsu haga eso por mí, es muy lindo de su parte… y yo… esta mañana lo traté mal, qué ingrata fui…'_

Gray negó con las manos, pero la maga celestial ya no le creía. Sabía que era inútil y tendría que pedir por silencio para no quedar mal con su amigo.

- No digas nada, eso no debí comentarte, Lucy.

- No te preocupes, Gray. No diré nada – le dijo sonriendo – Creo que es más fácil vivir en casa propia, sólo te preocupas por comida. Aunque en el gremio le puedan dar o sino usa mi casa como restaurante… es lamentable…

Casi todos los días estaba ahí, a veces desayunaban juntos o en la noche se quedaba a picar algo como cena junto con Happy. Aunque con darle fuego era suficiente.

- Oi, Lucy ¿Mañana puedo ir a tu casa temprano?

- ¿Para qué? – se extrañó un poco.

Aunque agradecía la amabilidad de que preguntara y no se apareciera por la venta como otros por no decir nombres.

- Mirajane me pidió que te ayudara a organizar las invitaciones para el baile. Creo que te ofreciste con la repartición ¿No?

- ¡Sí! Es que ella ya estaba con muchos pendientes – dijo acordándose, se le había pasado – Está bien, te espero temprano, Gray.

Llegaron a la dichosa casa y entregaron el anillo a su dueño. Así de fácil fue conseguir 400.000 jewels, incluso Gray accedió a sólo recibir 100.000 y que Lucy se quedara con el resto.

- Eso no es justo para ti

- No es nada, Lucy, sólo necesito 100.000 – dijo sonriéndole – Era tu misión, yo sólo te acompañé.

En parte era cierto y eso que en realidad él no necesitaba nada, ya que tenía ahorros que no lo hacían preocuparse por el alquiler de su vivienda.

- Gracias, sabes… eres un gran amigo – le sonrió – Vamos pronto al gremio, se hace tarde – dijo cogiéndolo del brazo mientras corría.

Ya eran las once y entre más se demoraran menos comida quedaría en el gremio, cosa que no les convenía, porque sus estómagos estaban rugiendo.

-'Flashback (fin)'

Recordando todo eso, seguía sin entender qué miércoles era lo que le molestaba a Natsu ¿Lo de repartir tarjetas? Si eso era le podía ceder el puesto, pero ante la duda mejor le preguntaba a Lucy qué era exactamente lo que le había contado a Natsu, quizás la flamita solo había malinterpretado todas las cosas: Típico por su gran habilidad de despistado.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, pervertido?!

- A casa de Lucy, quiero hablar con ella – le dijo saliendo del gremio

El pelirrosa explotó y fue corriendo a perseguirlo.

- ¡¿De qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste una misión con ella? ¡Yo soy su compañero de equipo!

- Si tanto te intriga por qué no le preguntas a ella, cerebro de llama. Si tan compañeros son supongo que te tendrá confianza y te contará. Ahora déjame en paz, imbécil.

Ya le estaba hartando la escenita de su amigo. Le parecía el colmo que haga una guerra, porque acompañó a la rubia.

Lucy ya había llegado a su casa, pero ni siquiera se había cambiado, se había dedicada a escribirle una carta a su madre contando lo sucedido ese día. Hizo regresar a Plue al mundo de los espíritus, dejó a Happy comiendo un par de dulces y fue a preparar algo de comer. No había probado bocado después de los raspados que comió con Gray y encima en el gremio se le había pasado comer con eso de la festividad.

Lamentablemente no pudo ni prender la cocina, porque tuvo que salir apurada de su casa cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión dos casas más allá. Salió y vio incendiarse todo un condominio de 6 departamentos. Happy sólo se limitó a sacar la cabeza por la ventana mientras veía a Lucy afuera viendo caer el edificio en pedazos.

- ¡N-nat-NATSU!

La dueña salió y para su mala suerte era la misma que le alquilaba su hogar, la miró con ojos de demonio y le reprochó el desastre.

- Tu amigo el pelirrosado ha destrozado todo el condominio – dijo señalando los escombros – ¡Me debes 300.000 jewels! Si no me pagas ahora llamaré a la milicia para que los arresten.

- N-no, no, está bien – dijo con un aura negra a su alrededor

Sacó el dinero que le habían pagado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó todo. Sintió que su esfuerzo y emoción se fueron al tacho en ese mismo instante.

'_¿¡Ahora por qué destruyó todo el edificio, qué demonios le pasa!? ¿Y dónde está que no da la cara? ¡Adiós a todo mi esfuerzo! Ahora sí me debe más de todo lo que me puede haber estado donando, nada reemplazará 300.000 jewels... ¡NATSUU!'_

La señora al contar que estaba completo el dinero pasó a retirarse mientras Lucy se quedaba estática mirando al suelo, su cabello le cubría los ojos y se podía ver claramente su ira.

- ¡NATSUUUUUU! – gritó a todo pulmón

De repente se vio un resplandor salir del río y ahí estaba él peleando con Gray. Ya entendía por qué Erza se molestaba tanto. Ahora podía sentir el furor en sus mejillas.

- ¿¡Quieren dejar de pelear!?

Ambos se quedaron quietos ante el grito de la chica y mucho más al ver su rostro, tenía un aspecto demoniaco.

- L-Lucy, ¿qué pasa? – dijo un poco intimidado.

- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, cerebro congelado?

Lucy se acercó a Natsu y sin pensarlo dos veces le tiró una bofetada. Natsu sólo se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia, incluso Gray tragó saliva.

- Gray ponte ropa y dime por qué diablos estaban peleando – le dijo con una voz muy fría.

Gray buscó sus prendas lo más rápido posible por todo el escenario y vino a los cinco minutos. Natsu seguía sin decir nada, sólo miraba hacia un lado. Mientras Happy observaba todo desde la ventana.

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó con la misma seriedad – ¿Por qué peleaban?

- Nos insultamos…

- ¿Sólo por eso? – dijo levantando la mirada y dejando congelado a Gray.

Cuando quería podía dar tanto miedo como Erza.

- Por ser su compañero de equipo, señora – dijo aterrado.

- ¿Por qué a él no le pegas? – susurró con desdén cortando su silencio – Él también tuvo la culpa del destrozo.

- ¡¿Y quién incendió el edificio entero?! ¿Para qué quieres que vaya contigo a una misión? Si siempre me quedo sin recompensa por todo lo que destruyes ¡Ahora mira lo que has hecho, Natsu!

Trató de excusarse como pudo, pero la maga celestial simplemente negaba con la cabeza en son de estar reprochándolo. No importaban las excusas.

- Sólo vete, no te quiero seguir viendo – dijo dando media vuelta y metiéndose a su hogar.

Inmediatamente salió Happy por la ventana y se dirigió a Natsu. Gray no dudó en irse apenas vio que Lucy entró a su casa, le dio el mismo terror que le daba Erza cuando estaba enojada.

En unos minutos, Natsu llegó a su casa furioso con ganas de romper todo lo que tenía a la vista, absolutamente todo, pero al agarrar la primera cosa sólo se le pasó por la cabeza el recuerdo de las palabras de Lucy: _'…Todo lo que destruyes'_.

'_¿En realidad piensas que todo lo destruyo?'_

- Natsu… – dijo viendo a su amigo triste – Lucy estaba furiosa porque entregó los 300.000 jewels a la señora por los destrozos, se quedó sin el dinero de su misión.

'_Entonces... ¿Por eso estaba furiosa? ¡Ese maldito me la va a pagar! Pero primero tengo que conseguir los 300.000 jewels de Lucy para que me perdone y después… prepárate, cerebro congelado'._

A la mañana siguiente todo en el gremio estaba normal, Natsu llegó junto con Happy y tomaron la primera misión que decía 500.000 jewels y le dijeron a Mirajane, antes de irse dio una mirada al gremio y vio que no se encontraban ni Gray ni Lucy. A la única que vio aproximarse a él corriendo fue su amiga de la infancia, Lisanna.

- ¡Gracias, Gray! Al fin terminamos, ya deberíamos volver al gremio, necesito nuevamente ir a una misión o sino pedir prestado. Mañana tengo que pagar mi renta y estoy sin dinero.

- ¡¿Y los 300.000 jewels?!

Que él recordara ayer tenía el dinero.

- Los perdí por culpa de Natsu – dijo con una sombra negra – No quiero hablar del tema.

Ambos caminaron hacia el gremio y saludaron a Mirajane, ella les respondió el saludo y les informó que debían tener el acto para esta noche, ya que todos serían evaluados atrás del gremio. De preferencia que se unan con su compañero de grupo. Gray al escuchar _"compañero de grupo"_ se puso nervioso.

Juvia que estaba atrás de él, no dudó en abrazarlo al ver que ya había llegado.

- Gray-sama, Juvia lo estaba esperando para practicar la decoración del cielo. Juvia hará su mayor esfuerzo.

- Juvia…

- Vamos, Gray-sama, Juvia tiene un par de ideas para presentar.

Se llevó a Gray a la parte trasera del gremio mientras Lucy reía en su interior.

'_¿Cuánto tardará en reconocer sus sentimientos? Juvia lo ama desesperadamente'._

- Lucy, ¿no vas a practicar?

- No veo a Natsu – le dijo un poco fastidiada

Le parecía el colmo que ahora también se haya olvidado del acto.

- Él se fue hoy en la mañana a una misión con Happy y Lisanna. Lo más probable es que venga en la tarde, ahí podrían practicar – dijo sonriendo

- Espero que tarde más…

Todavía no se sentía preparada para verle la cara sin sentir cólera.

- ¿Por qué, Lucy? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado – ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? Ayer se veían muy animados.

- Es una larga historia… pero ya no tiene caso. Pediré prestado dinero a Levy-chan nuevamente. Iré a buscarla – le dijo despidiéndose de sus amigas.

En la biblioteca se encontraba la peliazul junto con Gajeel, él a disgustes estaba ayudándola a cargar una pila de libros.

- ¡Enana, no tengo todo el día! ¡Apúrate!

- ¡No me digas, enana! Y tampoco me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

No sabía en qué momento el dragón Slayer del Hierro había aparecido atrás de ella dispuesto a ayudarla al enterarse que Jet y Droy lo harían.

- Deberían dejar de decir tantas mentiras – les dijo Lilly observándolos desde lo alto de un estante.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – vociferó su dueño

De repente Lucy abre la puerta y los ve en plena discusión.

'_Genial… otra vez están con sus discusiones maritales, si no fuera urgente no hubiera interrumpido, pero tengo hasta las siete para pagar mi renta'._

- ¡Lu-chan, Ohayō! – le dijo sonriente – ¿Recién llegas?

- Sí, estuve entregando invitaciones… Levy-chan, necesito pedirte un pequeño favor ¿Tú crees que me puedas prestar 50.000 jewels? – dijo apenada

La menor dejó algunas libros que tenía en la mano y la miró extrañada, según tenía entendido ayer la rubia había salido a una misión.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el dinero de tu misión? ¿Gray también destrozó la ciudad?

- ¿No fue con Salamander? – le preguntó extrañado

- Por favor no me lo mencionen, gracias a él no tengo los 300.000 jewels ahora – dijo fastidiada – Discúlpame, Levy-chan por siempre abusar de ti…

'_¿Qué hiciste ahora, Natsu? Así Lu-chan no va a querer acercarse a ti… ni modo… otra vez tendré que darle algunos consejos… '._

- No te preocupes, Lu-chan. Para esos son las mejores amigas – dijo guiñándole el ojo

Ella le agradeció inmensamente el favor y se abrazaron muy felices, mientras Gajeel rodaba los ojos de lo cursi que le parecía esa escena.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Lucy había quedado en ir a las seis a la biblioteca para que Levy le entregue el dinero, porque la peliazul antes tenía que hacer algunas cosas. Natsu llegó a las 5:10 y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Lucy, ella lo miró y se fue sin decirle nada, aún no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

- Ahora sí metiste la pata, Salamander.

Natsu volteó y se le quedó mirando algo desconcertado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La coneja tuvo que pedirle dinero a la enana para su renta gracias a tus destrozos – dijo riendo

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos sin creerle.

- ¡¿Pidió prestado?!

- Tch! No grites… Aún no, a las seis se van a reunir

Por lo menos aún tenía tiempo de arreglar las cosas, le agradeció la información y fue corriendo hacia a la biblioteca antes que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué se trae ahora ese idiota? – se preguntó Redfox

Natsu corrió a toda velocidad hasta encontrar a Levy que estaba leyendo un par de libros. Ella lo vio y de frente fue a gritarle.

- Natsu, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lu-chan?!

- La culpa la tiene el idiota de Gray, fue accidental, pero eso ya qué más da, sólo no le prestes dinero a Lucy. No se lo des.

Levy arqueó una ceja sin comprender, los planes de Natsu a veces podían ser muy confusos.

- ¿Qué? Pero cómo Lu-chan va a pagar su…

- Yo ya se la pagué hace un rato, quiero darle una sorpresa.

- ¿¡En serio?! Qué lindo detalle de tu parte, Natsu

El pelirrosa se sonrojó ante el comentario a lo que Happy aprovechó para venir a toda velocidad para decir a todo pulmón: ¡Le gurrrrsta!

- Y-yo creo que mejor me voy a prepararle la sorpresa a Lucy, no digas nada, sólo dile que no le puedes prestar el dinero, Levy. Nos vemos.

- ¡Natsu, espera! – le dijo jalándolo del chaleco – ¿Ya le dijiste a Lucy lo del baile? - preguntó curiosa

- No... aún no, ya me tengo que ir.

Lucy que estaba mirando la barra empezó a buscar a Natsu, ya se sentía lo suficientemente tranquila como para entablar una conversación con su amigo pelirrosado. Además de alguna u otra forma tenía que practicar con él, ya que tenían que presentarse en la noche para ser aprobados por el maestro. Buscó en casi todo el gremio pero no lo encontró, furiosa fue donde Gajeel y le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba Natsu ya que lo había visto hablar con él.

- Tch! No tengo por qué decirte.

- ¡Dime! Es importante ¡Gajeel, dime dónde está Natsu! – le exigió

El dragón Slayer se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

- Tsk! Qué odiosa, está con la enana.

- ¿Con Levy-chan? – le dijo nerviosa – Ay, no, ahora qué va a hacer…

Sin perder más tiempo fue corriendo donde Levy, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su préstamo. Cuando llegó la encontró ya guardando sus libros, ya iba a ser la hora de regresar un rato a casa para sacar el dinero.

- Levy-chan, ¿Natsu está aquí? Quiero practicar para el acto, es un compromiso. Hasta eso lo arruina.

- No lo sé, Lu-chan… más bien, tengo que decirte algo con respecto al dinero… no te puedo prestar.

Fue como un balde de agua fría encima de su cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡Lo sabía, seguro tiene que ver con Natsu!

- Natsu me quitó el dinero y me dijo que lo necesitaba para sus gastos, creo que era urgente. No me dejó hablar y se fue corriendo.

'_¿AHORA QUÉ HAGO? Si le pido un plazo de seguro me cobrará más de lo debido, cómo es que pasó esto… ¡NATSU! Nunca pensé que tendría tantas complicaciones al ser tu amiga. Pero me las va a pagar apenas lo encuentre'._

- Natsu va a conocer mi peor rostro – susurró con ira – Esto es la gota que colmó el vaso.

Lucy salió de la biblioteca mientras Levy se quedó sonriente.

'_Te llevarás una gran sorpresa, Lu-chan. Qué lindos se ven'._

La rubia fue hacia su departamento preguntándose cómo se lo diría ¿Y si la botaba a la calle? Cada centímetro que caminaba sentía cómo aumentaba su desesperación.

Entró a su habitación y dejó las llaves a un lado, tenía que tranquilizarse.

- ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿No tengo el dinero? ¿Deme un plazo? ¡Qué hago!

- Di la verdad, Lucy.

Lucy volteó a toda prisa y vio al neko sentado encima de su cama.

- ¡¿Dónde está Natsu?! – le preguntó con una mirada aterradora

- Lucy, das miedo…

- ¿Está aquí? – le preguntó mirando debajo de la cama.

Alzó la sábana y tampoco estaba, miró la cocina. Y cuando iba entrar al baño, Happy se puso en frente de ella deteniéndola.

- ¿Por qué quieres ver a Natsu? – dijo asustado

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente, neko. Ahora…

Antes que pueda seguir hablando alguien tocó la puerta.

- Ya sé qué estás ahí, son 70.000 jewels. Abre la puerta.

Lucy abrió la puerta y vio a la señora con un recibo en la mano, le pidió nuevamente el dinero y ella se quedó anonadada.

- Y-yo, yo, yo no tengo el dinero – le dijo a medio llorar –. Por favor, deme 2 días de plazo, le prometo que es la primera y última.

- Lucy… – susurró el neko para después reírse a todo pulmón.

A la rubia le salieron varias venitas en la sien y volteó hecha una furia, le parecía el colmo que se ría de sus desgracias.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

- Toma, aquí están los recibos por los meses abonados, nos vemos en cinco meses

Dicho esto cerró la puerta. Lucy miró los recibos y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Cuál es tu peor cara, Lucy? – le dijo Natsu con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja – La estoy esperando y por cierto te estuve buscando para hacer el acto, ¿lo vas a arruinar?

- N-nat-nat-natsu ¡Muchas gracias!

Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Él se quedó inmóvil, mientras Happy se reía sin hacer mucho ruido y pensó en su interior: _'Se gurrrrstan'._

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo

- Hoy en la mañana hice una misión y usé todo el dinero para pagar tu renta y unos meses más para que no tengas excusas de ir conmigo, porque no ganas mucho – le dijo sonriendo – Somos un equipo, Lucy.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose por completo – Pero no entiendo, se supone que fuiste con Lisanna y Happy…

El pelirrosado negó con las manos.

- A ella le dije desde un principio que todo el dinero se iba a destinar para mí ¿No es cierto, Happy?

- Aye!

Abrazó al neko y sonrió, le parecían los mejores amigos del mundo así hagan destrozo y medio.

- Muchas gracias, son lo más especial que tengo – dijo abrazando a Happy y a Natsu juntos – Los quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero, Lucy y a Natsu le gurrrrstas – rio

Natsu y Lucy se rieron, pero ambos a la misma vez se sonrojaron.

'_Pronto tendré el valor y le diré que sea mi acompañante en el baile, sólo tengo que llenarme de coraje, no puede ser tan difícil'._

XXXXXXX

Bueno~ aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias a los que comentan el fic ^^

Es un aliento para los que escribimos estas fantasiosas historias.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Debemos ser el otro! Nos divertiremos juntos

Lucy, Natsu y Happy iban contentos y amistados rumbo al gremio, eran ya las 6 de la tarde. No faltaba mucho para la evaluación, tenían que preparar un avance de su actuación y sólo les quedaba 2 horas, debían apurarse si querían presentar algo decente. Lucy que ahora se sentía más aliviada, iba a dar todo de sí para hacer un buen espectáculo y dejar asombrados a los espectadores. Mientras que Natsu y Happy solo veían a su amiga con una sonrisa evidente por haberla recuperado y que ya no esté una furia con ellos.

- Oi, Lucy… ¿De qué te disfrazarás para el baile?

- Ya te lo dije, de Mira – dijo sin pensarlo.

Aunque paró y se quedó callada reflexionando.

'_KYA! No, qué tonta, no fue a él, se lo dije a Gray cuando fuimos a lo del ladrón… un error lo comete cualquiera, creo…'_

- No lo sabía – dijo un poco confuso – ¿Me lo habías dicho?

- Creo que lo soñé... pero no importa ¿Y tú, Natsu?

No había por qué darle trascendencia al asunto, además no quería que el pelirrosa de nuevo mal interprete las cosas y vaya a hacer destrozos sin motivos.

Lo miró sonriente viendo como su amigo mostraba los dientes y alzaba los brazos.

- ¡Quiero hacer de Igneel! Seré el gran dragón de fuego.

Típico de él, pero debía bajarlo de su burbuja.

- Baka~ Tiene que ser de un miembro de Fairy Tail – le explicó

Natsu dejó de hacer poses y ladeó la cabeza para luego poner una cara de decepción.

- ¿Eh? Eso es muy aburrido – dijo poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza – Entonces…

- ¡Natsu! – lo llamó cierta peliblanca interrumpiéndolo – Te estaba buscando, quiero que me ayudes con mi traje. Decidí disfrazarme de ti, sólo quiero memorizar tu cabello para poder ordenármelo igual que tú.

- Natsu en mujer – dijo pensativo – te verías muy graciosa, Lisanna

Ella sonrió emocionada y le mostró las telas que usaría para su vestimenta.

- Un hombre en versión mujer – susurraba la rubia.

Eso le daba muchas ideas.

'_No lo había pensado, siempre quise disfrazarme de Gray y tener esa mirada un poco fría y tener los brazos cruzados a toda hora, o pelearme con Natsu jijiji podría ser divertido. Como Wendy será Juvia, podríamos divertirnos mucho… Aunque tendría que ponerme algo ligero abajo porque él siempre se desnuda… KYA! Qué vergonzoso. Aunque ¿Sabertooth? Creo que Natsu aún no lo sabe, creo que el maestro todavía no quiere que se entere… ya habrá tiempo… sino sería Sting, tengo cabello rubio, qué kawaii'._

- Lucy, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado pensando en la nada – dijo mirándola, ignorando un poco los comentarios de Lisanna.

- ¿Eh? Sí… esto… ¡Lisanna! – dijo tomándola de las manos – Me has dado una estupenda idea, eso será mucho más divertido.

La de cabellos blancos se quedó totalmente desconcertada, más por la actitud que tuvo de repente su compañera de gremio.

'_Lo sabía, lo que decían de las rubias era cierto, son muy tontas. Ahora qué estará pensando, seguro es algo para llamar la atención de mi Natsu.'_

- ¿De qué hablas, Lucy?

- De nada. Vamos, Happy, Natsu – dijo jalándolo del brazo – Tenemos cosas qué hacer.

Happy voló sobre ellos y dijo su _'Aye, sir'_ muy característico y sin querer los tres se habían olvidado por completo de su amiga albina.

Lucy inconscientemente seguía metida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba y hablaba al lado de Natsu y Happy.

- Un excelente disfraz, Natsu ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Yo como él? ¿Una dragona Slayer? Kawaii~

- Oi, Lucy… ¿De qué hablas? – le dijo sin comprender nada y siguiendo a su amiga.

A unas cuadras seguía Lisanna parada mirando hacia ellos, pero esta vez apretaba los puños con mucha envidia por dentro de ella.

'_No me ignorarás por mucho tiempo, Natsu. Pronto Lucy dejará de ser un estorbo, los de Sabertooth podrían ayudarme.'_

Ya se encontraban en Fairy Tail y estaban practicando sus papeles atrás del gremio cerca al bosque para no molestar a nadie, además que los otros también andaban metidos en sus cosas.

Iban practicando ya varios minutos y a Lucy se le estaba complicando actuar brusco y a lo salvaje como Natsu.

- Espera, Natsu, me duelen las piernas… ya no puede seguir pateando cosas…

Se sobó las rodillas poniéndose de cuclillas para descansar, estaba agotada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lucy? ¿Qué pasó con los ánimos?

- ¡Eres un salvaje! ¡Es muy difícil ser tú!

Natsu se rio y se rascó la cabeza con una mano, él era así todo el tiempo, así que no le veía lo complicado a actuar precipitadamente.

- Se supone que hasta el baile te tienes que comportar como yo – le dijo sonriendo – Y yo tendré que ser tú.

- Lo sé – dijo dando un suspiro – ¿Cuántas horas dura el festival?

Su amigo empezó a contar con los dedos, si mal no le fallaba la memoria debía ser algo más de dos horas.

- Unas 3 horas, de ahí se da una hora de descanso para ver la plaza y algunos otros lugares y a las 9 empieza el baile mágico en Fairy Tail – le dijo aún pensativo

- Natsu, ¿en realidad se tiene que bailar?

De la nada se abrió la puerta de la portadora del agua y del río salió Acuario mirando a Lucy con una cara de superioridad. Mientras Happy la miraba con ojos estrellados: Un gran pez.

- Ah~ Lucy ¿No tienes una cita para el baile?

- Acuario – le dijo con un aura deprimente – ¿Sólo para eso viniste?

La sirena sonrió y se arregló el cabello.

- Mándale saludos a Juvia, ya me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con mi novio, con mi novio.

Y así Acuario volvió a desaparecer, dejando a Lucy un poco enojada. Si querían personificación ella se las daría.

- ¡Yo también tendré una cita, cara de pez! – dijo pateando una roca lo más lejos posible – ¡Ya lo verás, no me busques pelea!

Estaba con el ceño fruncido y con el puño levantado.

- Natsu, creo que Lucy se tomó en serio el papel – le susurró a su amigo

- Puedo oírte, neko – dijo con una mirada maliciosa – ¿Acaso tú ya invitaste a Charles? ¿O aún te sigue rechazando?

- Natsu… Lucy a veces da miedo – dijo escondiéndose en la espalda de este.

- Muy bien, Lucy, estás mejorando. Sólo piensa que eres yo en todo momento, será más sencillo. Obsérvame.

Natsu caminó hacia los árboles y se adentró un poco en la oscuridad mientras que Lucy lo seguía.

- Este bosque es oscuro, ya vámonos, puede ser peligroso – dijo mirando de un lado a otro

De la nada Happy sale con una calavera en la cabeza

- KYA! NATSU, AYÚDAME, UN FANTASMA – gritó mientras corría hacia el gremio nuevamente.

Realmente le estaba dando pena ajena, no podía creer lo ridículo que se veía comportándose así de miedosa.

- ¿Así me veo? – dijo con su aura deprimente

- Aye!

Se rio y puso sus manos en las caderas.

- ¡Bien, estoy encendida! ¡Ven aquí no seas cobarde, ojos bizcos! Sólo era Happy haciendo bromas.

Correteó a Natsu y este la esquivaba divertido.

- Lo estamos haciendo bien, ese premio por el mejor acto será nuestro, Lucy.

- ¿Premio? ¡¿Hay un premio?!

Paró y lo miró extrañada, pensaba que solo era por participar.

- ¿No sabías? Ahora lo han subido, ya que ganamos el campeonato mágico, el abuelo se puso generoso. Son 3.000.000 jewels al equipo ganador con la mejor presentación.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Sólo por imitarte? Este es el mejor trabajo – dijo llorando de la felicidad – Happy, dime que es verdad…

- Aye!

Con ese dinero podía despreocuparse por completo del pago de su alquiler y vivir una vida muy tranquila por varios meses, yendo a las aguas termales y dándose unas buenas vacaciones.

- Espera, Lucy – le dijo sacándola de su fantasía – Falta nuestra magia…

- ¿Dijiste…? ¿NUESTRA MAGIA?

- Tienes que copiar mi magia y yo la tuya ¿Cómo es que llamas a tus espíritus? – dijo y unos cinco minutos se puso a pensar – Ah, Puerta del cangrejo yo te abro, ¡Cáncer! ¿Así, verdad?

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- Te he visto infinidad de veces, Lucy. Ahora tienes que ordenarle a tus espíritus que me obedezcan. No tengo magia celestial, pero puedo decirlo yo y tú usar tu magia para abrir el portal o eso creo.

Se quedó pensativa, podía hablar con sus espíritus al respecto. Sonrió y se alzó de hombros.

- No es mala idea, Natsu. Déjame ver, usarás a Loke, Virgo y Aries. Creo que con ellos podríamos negociar – le dijo sonriendo – De todos modos, puerta del león, la sirvienta y el carnero…

- Espera, se supone que lo debo decir yo – le quito las llaves a Lucy y sacó la de Loke – Bien, tratemos de sincronizar – tomó un respiro y mirando a Lucy prosiguió – Puerta del león, yo te abro, ¡Leo!

Lucy que había estado atenta a las palabras de Natsu, uso su poder mágico discretamente, pudiéndose abrir el portal.

Al lado de Lucy salió Loke un poco disgustado.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Natsu?

- Loke, esto es importante, así es como los invocaré hoy y mañana para el festival de Fairy Tail, a partir de ahora serán los espíritus momentáneos de Natsu, tendrán que obedecerlo, es una orden… o-onegai – le dijo con insistencia.

- No creo que Acuario obedezca esta orden, mi Lucy – dijo mientras se alzaba los lentes – Pero por ti soy capaz de convencerla.

- Yo no te llamé para eso – dijo un poco molesto – sino para que acates mis órdenes.

- Natsu, no exageres – dijo nerviosa – los espíritus son algo sensibles

- Leo, ve y derriba ese árbol – le dijo señalando el objeto, al ver que Loke no se movía, rio por un momento – Bien, bien, Lucy, parece que tu espíritu está desobedeciendo las reglas.

- Yo no estoy cometiendo ninguna falta, tú no eres mi dueño.

- ¿Acaso tu ama no te dijo que me obedecieras? ¿Estás negándote a su voluntad? – le dijo sonriendo malévolamente – Qué esperas, ve y derriba ese árbol.

Loke lo miró furioso y fue a mala gana a derribar el árbol.

- Natsu, no puedes tratarlo así – le dijo – Sabes que él es el líder de los signos zodiacales, debes tratar de convencerlo de esto.

- Eso es todo, vuelve a tu mundo

Loke miró a Lucy, fue donde ella y le susurró: "Todo esto soy capaz de hacer por ti, mi Lucy" mientras desaparecía.

'_¿Por qué me fastidia tanto la cercanía de Loke con Lucy? ¡¿Siempre tiene que andar hablándole de esa forma?! Ese idiota sabe perfectamente que puedo escucharlo…'_

- ¡Natsu! Concéntrate, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con Virgo.

Y así estuvieron por una hora y media practicando con los espíritus, fue mucho más fácil convencer a los otros, ya que Loke les había adelantado algo. Además que Natsu al único que trataba seco y parco era al líder del zodiaco por la cercanía con Lucy.

Después de un arduo trabajo decidieron descansar un rato. Se quedaron mirando un rato la luna junto con Happy que se le ocurrió pescar de noche.

- Ha sido muy cansado, pero al final todos los espíritus te han obedecido sin error. Claro, Geminis no podrá copiarte, pero puede copiarme y fácilmente él podrá abrir todas las puertas por ti – dijo sonriendo – Somos un gran equipo, Natsu.

- S-sí, Lucy

No sabía para qué dirección mirar, cómo le decía que quería ir al baile mágico con ella… no entendía todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo.

- Oi, Lucy… ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Acuario?

- ¿De qué? – dijo sin dejar de mirar la luna

La noche estaba muy bella.

- Sobre que no tienes cita para el baile – dijo atolondrado

- N-no, pero supongo que varias chicas irán sin pareja ¿no?

Tampoco era para que se sienta tan mal, sabía que sus amigas también estaban como ella.

- Eso no es cierto, Lucy – la molestó Happy – Erza irá con Jellal, Levy con Gajeel, Juvia con Gray, Wendy con Romeo, Evergreen con Elfman, Mirajane con Laxus, Cana con Fried…

- Cállate, gato – dijo irritada – ¿Cómo es que te enteras de todo?

- Yo iré con Charles.

- KYA! Ya cállate – dijo pateando a Happy, lanzándolo muy lejos – Gato, fastidioso.

Realmente a veces podía ser demasiado odioso.

- No tienes que hacerle caso a Happy – dijo sonriente – Y Acuario ya no te molestará más con eso si es que la llego a invocar ese día.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

- Porque… porque yo puedo ser tu compañero en el baile mágico…

'_¡¿N-Natsu me invitó al baile?! ... … … KYA! ¡ES LO MÁS LINDO QUE HA HECHO POR MÍ! No sé por qué siento esta sensación tan extraña, pero me siento muy feliz de que me haya invitado… Natsu…'_

- ¿Lucy?

- C-claro que sí, nos divertiremos mucho, Natsu – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Esas bellas sonrisas que hacían sonrojar al mago de fuego.

- Por cierto Natsu, yo cómo voy a utilizar tu magia, sólo me dijiste que no me preocupara, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Happy me dio la idea, no pensé que nos serviría… Volveremos a usar esa estrategia, me hace recordar viejos tiempos, Lucy – dijo con su sonrisa habitual.


	4. Chapter 4

_**XXXXX**_

_**Los tres equipos elegidos para el concurso**_

_**XXXXX**_

Natsu y Lucy salían riendo de la oficina del viejo, le habían dado algunos adelantos de su participación, pero no demostrando la magia, ya que eso lo dejarían para mañana siendo una sorpresa, además los agotaba un poco.

El maestro les pidió que todavía esperen en el gremio que cuando se terminé de revisar cada acto se darían algunas noticias, instrucciones y los actos que quedaban. Lucy ya sabía una de esas grandes noticias, sabía que una de esas quizás no le agrade mucho a su amigo dragón, como el hecho de que Sabertooth estuviera en el aniversario junto con otros gremios. En realidad, el maestro pidió que no se lo dijeran a Natsu, ya que este podría ocasionar muchos problemas antes del evento.

Fueron con Erza y Gray que estaban terminando de comer, tanto Lucy como su compañero se estaban muriendo de hambre, así que no dudaron en unirse con ellos.

- Lucy-san, ¿cómo les fue?

Ella sonrió guiñándole el ojo de paso.

- Bien, Wendy. Estoy segura que entraremos en el concurso, ¡ese premio va a ser mío!

- Lucy, estás pisando tu comida –le dijo el neko al ver a la maga estelar encima de la mesa con una pierna arriba.

No sabía ni cómo había pasado, se bajó riendo y se sentó para no hacer más locuras.

- Se te ha pegado muy bien el papel de Natsu, se han esforzado –les dijo Erza–. Sólo me queda felicitarlos. Espero que ustedes ganen.

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Pasaron más de dos horas entre conversando y bebiendo hasta que el maestro por fin salió a dar las noticias para el día de mañana.

Llamó la atención de todos que estaban distraídos y anunció a los tres afortunados grupos que estarían participando por los 3.000.000 jewels.

Natsu, Lucy y Happy

Gray y Juvia

Loke y Lisanna

Los siete fueron llamados para decirles las reglas del juego. Pero antes de que eso pueda suceder…

- ¡LOKE! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces aquí? ¡Yo no te di permiso de venir!

- Lo siento, mi Lucy. Es el aniversario de Fairy Tail y yo sigo siendo parte del gremio, fue una invitación cordial por parte del maestro a última hora.

Poco a poco a la rubia se le notaban más venitas en la frente.

- ¡¿Y cómo se supone que te pueda llamar, cabello con gel?!

- Lucy, tranquila, en realidad me estás asustando –le dijo Natsu riendo–. Todavía no empieza el concurso.

Loke se acercó a su propietaria abrazándola, así se le pasaba un poco el coraje.

- No te preocupes, Lucy. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, el trabajo que hago con Lisanna es el de la organización. Si necesitas ayuda, estaré para ti.

- ¡Nadie te ha pedido ayuda, cabello con gel! – le dijo Natsu parándose delante de él y alejándolo de Lucy.

- Y yo era la que estaba intranquila –le dijo mientras jalaba a Natsu del brazo –. Ya qué importa, igual vamos a ganar ¡Nosotros seremos los que nos llevemos el premio!

- Aye, Sir!

Varios del gremio se rieron, definitivamente había un cambio radical de quién tenía el mando en ese equipo.

El maestro de nuevo captó las miradas y se subió a una tarima para seguir hablando.

- Muy bien, fue difícil elegir a los 3 equipos, pero finalmente quedaron ustedes por sus habilidades y desempeño. Voy a decir las reglas de cada uno, todos los del gremio van a ser testigos de los actos de cada equipo para tomar en cuenta el ganador al final del festival. Natsu, Lucy y Happy. Ellos harán el acto de personificación, Lucy será Natsu versión mujer mientras que Natsu será Lucy versión hombre; pueden cambiar un poco el nombre para eso no hay problema –dijo moviendo las manos desinteresadamente–, mientras que Happy es el gato/ayudante de Lucy. Las características que se toman en cuenta son: ¡Apariencia, personalidad y magia! Apenas se les vea salir de su rol se les descontará puntos.

'_Ya perdiste, Lucy… jamás podrás usar la magia del dragón Slayer del fuego. Fue buena idea sugerirle al maestro invitar a Loke, así Lucy quedaría más desprotegida'_ pensó Lisanna.

- Juvia y Gray, se encargan de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, tanto desde el principio al fin. Deben escoger un modelo diferente para cada ocasión. Sus puntos van sumando debido a su Creatividad, Rapidez y Belleza. Mientras que Lisanna y Loke son los encargados de la organización, el evento tiene tres partes: La presentación, la socialización y el carruaje. Ellos se encargarán de que éstas salgan lo más perfectas posibles, por cada error se les descontará al igual que al resto ¡El equipo con mayor puntaje se hará merecedor de 3.000.000 de jewels!

- Podemos hacerlo, Juvia

- Gray-sama, Juvia hará todo lo posible para no defraudarlo.

- Nosotros seremos los mejores, no hay opción a que nos descuenten puntos, eso es casi imposible con nosotros a cargo –les dijo Lisanna.

Natsu se rio y se acercó a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

- Creo que eligieron el peor de todos – dijo cruzando los brazos – Con el dragón Slayer del fuego cerca no creo que las cosas salgan como deben.

'_Si es que hay fuego…'_ pensó.

- Cada uno tiene sus desventajas, veremos quién gana al final –intervino Loke.

- Ya veremos ¡Vamos, Happy, tenemos mucho que preparar!

- Aye, sir!

En definitiva con un gremio como Fairy Tail no podía hablar sin ser interrumpido, agrandó su brazo y estampó a Natsu en el piso para que lo deje continuar.

- El concurso empieza mañana apenas ingresan al gremio hasta que termine el paseo en el carruaje de Fairy Tail. No olviden que después a las nueve se realizará el ya conocido Baile Mágico al cuál se deberá venir disfrazado de algún mago de los siguientes gremios: Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heel!

- ¡¿Queeeeeé?! ¡¿Vendrá Sabertooth?! –gritó enojado saliendo de los escombros.

- Era mucho tiempo para estar tranquilo –se rio Gray

- ¡No me hagas enojar, estrella Hentai!

Otra vez lo paró el maestro hundiéndolo en el suelo.

- Nuestras diferencias han sido arregladas después del torneo mágico y los tres gremios invitados vienen con intenciones pacíficas. Recuerden que los lazos entre los gremios deben ser unidos.

- Tsk!

- Natsu… está bien, recuerda que Minerva ya no está ahí –le dijo en susurros–. Además, esos dos dragones Slayer son tus amigos… como Lector y Frosch…

El dragón de fuego sonrió y le levantó el dedo en son de estar tranquilo, aunque en realidad no le alegraba mucho la idea.

Recién a media noche la gente empezó a retirarse a sus casas. La albina menor de los Strauss no alejaba la mirada de Natsu y mucho menos de Lucy, que se veían mucho más unidos de lo normal. Sentía muchos hincones en el corazón cada vez que veía a Natsu sonreírle a aquella rubia y mucho más cuando él se sonrojaba levemente por la cercanía de la maga estelar.

'_Así lo haya dicho el maestro, no voy a permitir que ellos estén juntos. En Edolas todos pensaban que Lucy y Natsu eran una pareja, uno pendiente del otro. Pero aquí me molesta más que Natsu sea el más interesado'._

Erza y Gray que habían estado observando las miradas asesinas, se quedaron inquietos.

- No dudo que mañana ella quiera sacarlos de su papel –le dijo mientras volvía hielo su vaso– Estoy concursando, pero eso sería jugar sucio.

- El maestro dijo que nosotros también debíamos tratar a Natsu y a Lucy con sus nuevos roles, no notando la diferencia. Es así como ganarán puntos, si nosotros ayudamos a que ellos hagan los roles de cada uno –dijo cruzada de brazos– Es una orden, Lisanna lo sabe.

- Espero…

Después de un rato más, los dos amigos decidieron ir a preparar sus vestuarios, ya era hora de ponerse en acción.

Pero se les fue un poco el ánimo cuando en la casa del dragón Slayer del Fuego se encontraba Lucy esperando como una hora que Natsu le dé su ropa, para que ella la pueda arreglar a su medida, había puesto boca arriba la casa sin encontrar lo que él quería.

- Vamos, Natsu, tengo mucho sueño… ¿Todavía no la encuentras? –le preguntó

Él no le hacía caso, solo seguía escarbando entre sus prendas.

- ¡Aquí está! Este se encogió gracias Happy –dijo mirando a su compañero ya dormido– Este sí te quedará, pruébatelo.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Lucy cogió la vestimenta y fue hacia el baño a probárselo, cuando terminó se dio cuenta lo genial que le quedaba, excepto por la parte del pecho que le ajustaba un poco. Al parecer no había que arreglar nada. La ropa le asentaba realmente genial.

- Ya está, Natsu. Esto me queda de maravilla

- S-sí, pero no sé cómo me voy a vestir yo… no quiero usar falda…

La rubia se rio y negó con la mano.

- Es una buena opción –dijo bromeando–. Pero me encargué de eso, toma, es el atuendo del mundo celestial. Las trajo, Virgo. Cualquiera que te viera con esto puesto, sabría que está ante un mago estelar, no te preocupes.

- Me salvaste – dijo cogiendo las ropas y yendo a otra parte a cambiarse.

Lucy se sentó en el sofá y sacó un aparato mágico que te cambiaba el color de los ojos, el cabello y el atuendo.

- Veamos, Natsu tiene los ojos negros y cabello rosado. Levy-chan me dijo que diera tres vueltas y listo – dijo haciéndolo al pie de la letra

Se acercó hacia un espejo y se quedó atónita al ver que tenía el cabello rosado.

- KAWAII! Se me ve tan bien, ¡ahora seré la reina del crosplay! –dijo enérgica.

- Oi, Lucy ¿De dónde sacaste la peluca?

Ya había salido del baño cambiado.

- No es peluca, dile gracias a Levy-chan y su simultaneador. Ven.

Lo jaló del brazo y lo paró en frente del espejo.

- Yo tengo el cabello rubio y los ojos chocolate, tres vuelta y ya.

Natsu se miró en el espejo y se quedó boquiabierto al verse tan cambiado.

- Te pareces a mí –dijo riendo– Sólo falta la marca de Fairy Tail, mañana las haremos con plumón mágico. Por ahora ya tengo ganas de dormir.

- Te acompaño y creo que es conveniente que te lleves a Happy, debes entrar con él.

- Dulce venganza –se le podían ver unos ojos diabólicos– Te tocará dormir en el sillón –le dijo aventándose a la cama con Happy–. Amo ser Natsu, es tan kawaii

Se quedaría a dormir ahí, ya mañana saldría temprano con el neko, por el momento estaba muy cansada como para caminar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Presentación ¡¿Ellos son?!**

Eran las nueve de la mañana en Fairy Tail y ya estaban algunos cuantos en la entrada apreciando lo bonito que había quedado la decoración del lugar, algunos invitados también ya se hacían presentes como lo eran Yukino y los amigos dragones Slayer, también en otra mesa se encontraba Milliana con Kagura conversando mientras tomaban algo de sake.

Por otra parte, Lucy se estaba acercando al gremio junto con Happy, lo que más le avergonzaba de eso todo el teatro era el peinado, un poco alocado y salido de sus gustos. Muchas mechas sujetas en coletas eléctricas y sobretodo haberse tenido que parar una parte del flequillo como Natsu tenía.

- Te ves muy bien, Lucy –le dijo animándola–. Lo harás genial, confía en mí. Estaré atento a tus movimientos para saber cuándo quieres atacar. Me he memorizado todas las señales para poder ganarnos los 3.000.000 jewels ¡Y comprar muchos pescados!

- ¡No compraremos pescados! –le gritó tensa– Lo siento… no dejo de estar nerviosa, Happy

- ¿Natsu?

La rubia lo quedó mirando unos minutos y asentó entendiendo la indirecta.

- Sí, tienes razón, Happy –susurró apretando sus puños– Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, conocida como Salamander. Y en mi diccionario no está la palabra rendirse ¡Vamos, Happy!

- Aye, sir! –le dijo levantando la patita– ¡Es verdad, Lucy! De eso me olvidaba, Natsu dijo que sin esto no eres él.

Happy sacó de la mochila que estaba cargando la singular bufanda blanca de escamas de dragón y se la puso, ella se quedó enternecida al tenerla alrededor de su cuello.

- Te gurrrsta –la fastidió.

- N-no hay tiempo para eso, ¡vamos!

Cogió a Happy de la cola y fueron corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia el gremio.

Allí ya había llegado Natsu, sus ropas eran negras con partes blancas y zapatos negros. Tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail en la mano derecha y poseía el látigo y las llaves de los portales. Incluso llevaba a Plue a su costado gracias a Lucy.

Apenas Sting y los neko lo vieron cruzar la puerta se quedaron inmóviles y con la boca abierta. Fuera de su vestimenta, les sorprendía que ande tan tranquilo.

- ¿Natsu-san? –le preguntó el rubio algo confundido.

- Luc Heartfilia, sean bienvenidos al gremio de Fairy Tail –dijo con una sonrisa.

Hasta a Rogue que no era tan expresivo se le podía notar claramente el asombro.

Los gatos de color marrón y el otro disfrazado de rana volaron alrededor de ellos hasta cerciorarse que no estaba Happy.

- ¿Y dónde está el gato con cara de idiota? –preguntó Lector mirando al disfrazado.

Natsu le quiso responder, pero una peliblanca se interpuso en su conversación. Tenía los ojos llenos de brillos.

- Esas ropas –decía asombrada Yukino– Esos son los atuendos sagrados de los magos celestiales, ¿de dónde los sacaste?

- Ohayō, Yukino! Es bueno volver a verte –le dijo abrazándola–. Fueron regalos de Virgo.

Ella enarcó una ceja y miró hacia sus compañeros incrédula.

- ¿Po-posees poderes estelares, Natsu?

Se había quedado algo desconcertada, los de Sabertooth sentía que se habían perdido de algo durante el tiempo que no se vieron.

- Claro, si es Luc, es un mago estelar –los interrumpió Cana mientras cogía otro barril de sake – Además, él no es Natsu, es Luc Heartifilia. Te estás confundiendo. Ella todavía no llega, seguro se quedó dormida junto con Happy.

Ya más o menos entendían lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Hicieron cambio de papeles? –preguntaron a la misma vez.

El pelirrosa lo negó y dijo que él siempre había sido mago estelar, que le parecía una ofensa que no se acordaran, claro, era una broma, porque luego les sonrió para que se despreocupen.

- ¡Eso es de hombres! –gritó Elfman.

- No entiendo el sentido –dijo Lector mirando al gran hombre.

- Frosch tampoco

Los dos gatos se alzaron de hombros y se fueron volando hacia el Exceed negro que estaba sentado al lado de Gajeel tomando su jugo de kiwi. Lo saludaron y preguntaron por Happy y Charles.

- Natsu a veces hace trabajos en la mañana, si no viene ella, no viene Happy –les explicó.

- ¿Qué se habrá echo la coneja? –se burlaba– Oi, ¿qué está haciendo Salamander? –dijo mirando cómo abrazaba a Levy– Tsk!

Se suponía que ellos tenían que colaborar, pero le parecía aprovechado lo que había visto.

- Él es Luc –lo corrigió–. Ella todavía no viene… no entiendo cómo dices que digo tonterías –dijo riendo para avergonzarlo por lo de la peliazul.

En la barra, Levy había abrazado enérgicamente a Natsu al verlo tan bien vestido, por supuesto ella ayudaría lo más que pueda para que su imitación sea un éxito y se sientan seguros del papel que estaban tomando.

- Luc, ¿y ya le agradeciste a Natsu por haberte pagado la casa? –le preguntó en tono pícaro.

- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Levy-chan? –dijo un poco sonrojado– Y-yo…

En eso…

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! –gritó interrumpiéndolo mientras estaba pateando la puerta y abriéndola de par en par– ¡Ah, qué buen día! ¡Hola, Luc!

Los saludó con la mano.

Gajeel al ver a Lucy se quedó petrificado al igual que muchos del gremio que ya estaban presentes. Los invitados no entendían muy bien qué pasaba, pero era contra las reglas decirlo, simplemente tenían que creerse que uno era el otro.

La maga estelar dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Sabertooth y se quedó callada al ver a los dragones Slayer, aunque luego se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

- ¡Oi, tú! Espero que no te hayas olvidado de entrenar para volvernos a enfrentar, Sting.

Eso el rubio no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Lucy?

- ¿Eh? Luc está allá con Levy –le dijo acercándosele– ¡Espero que estén listos para una pelea porque estoy encendido!

Golpeó la mesa con su puño y les sonrió, su forma de declaración de guerra.

- Han hecho una personificación muy perfecta –susurró Rogue al ver a Lucy de esa manera.

- Frosch piensa lo mismo –dijo mientras se paraba en el hombro de su amigo pelinegro

Sting solo sonrió de medio lado y negó con la mano diciendo que no tenía intenciones de hacer destrozos, además era una fiesta.

- Ah~, sino vas a pelear entonces iré a comer. Estoy que muero ¡Mira, un plato! –le gritó a la albina yendo hacia la barra– Vamos, Happy

- Aye, sir!

El neko gato voló encima de Natsu y le sonrió.

- Ohayō, Happy, Natsu! –dijo el pelirrosa sonriendo.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Gray y Wendy, que fue la primera en ir corriendo donde Lucy a ver su estupendo atuendo, olvidándose por un momento del concurso.

- Lucy-san, te ves hermosa – le dijo sonriendo – ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan bien?

De sus ojos podían salir brillos y tenía las manos juntas adorando esa imitación.

- ¿Eh? Wendy, soy Natsu ¿Por qué a todos se les da por confundirme? –preguntó extrañado.

- Oh, verdad, el papel… lo olvidé –dijo tapándose la boca–. Lo siento mucho, Natsu-san. Voy a ver a Nat- ¡A Luc-san!

Sonrió y se fue saltando hacia Natsu, que estaba sentado hablando con Levy, Wendy le tocó el hombro y él volteó saludándola muy contento.

- Se ven kawaii –le dijo con los ojos llenos de estrellas–. Te buscaba, porque me prometiste ayudarme con mi cabello para mi disfraz de la noche, Luc-san… pero todavía… bueno…

Estaba pensando que había sido mala idea decirlo, porque la magia, era evidente que esos dos no tenían ni la magia más cercana. Pero al ver a Natsu divertido negando con la mano la hizo dudar.

- No hay problema, Wendy. Le pediremos ayuda a Cáncer.

Inmediatamente llamó la atención de todos que voltearon unos con disimulo y otros con descaro como fue el caso de Romeo.

El pelirrosa sacó la llave de su estuche y pronunció las palabras que se había pasado aprendiendo toda la noche, aunque no fue de mucho esfuerzo, porque se las había escuchado a Lucy infinidad de veces en las batallas.

- Puerta del cangrejo, yo te abro ¡Cáncer!

Como era de esperarse, o quizás no, salió el cangrejo con sus tijeras dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluso a Wendy, ya que vio que Cáncer apareció como si en realidad Natsu hubiese abierto el portal.

- ¿Cómo quiere el cabello, ebi~?

- Ayuda a Wendy, Cáncer, quiere ser idéntica a Juvia.

La peliazul alzó la mano para que la viera y sonrió, incluso tenía una foto de Juvia para que le copie el peinado idéntico.

- Será un placer, ebi~

La hizo que se siente y comenzó con el corte de cabello, la peinó según lo indicado y al final le dio un espejo para que se pudiera ver.

- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –le preguntó sorprendida mientras Cáncer abría y cerraba sus tijeras.

'_Espero no tener que utilizar tantas llaves para el festival, a Lucy le puede afectar esta magia a distancia'_ pensó Natsu.

- Iré a buscar a Natsu –les dijo, pero antes de avanzar Lisanna lo abraza.

'_No dejaré que ellos dos ganen y queden como la feliz pareja ante todos…'_

- ¡Natsu! Quiero que me ayudes a bajar esos barriles que están allí encima, los necesitamos –le dijo señalándolos– Están muy pesados.

- No te entiendo, Lisanna… Yo no soy Natsu, pero si quieres ayuda ahí está Gray.

Incluso lo señaló para que vaya y lo deje de querer sacar del personaje.

- P-pero…

- ¡Gray! Lisanna necesita ayuda –le dijo acaparando su atención.

Lucy que había escuchado se paró y gritó al mismo tiempo que el mago de hielo 'Yo te ayudo', lo que hizo que se miraran con su habitual odio-amistoso-busca pelea.

- Esa es mi línea, fuego extinguido. Nadie te llamó.

- ¡No interfieras, hielito!

Lo empujó hacia las mesas y sonrió de manera burlona.

- ¡Deja de hacerte el valiente y déjame ayudar a Lisanna, cerebro de llama!

- ¡Primero ponte ropa, pervertido! –le gritó chocando su frente contra la de Gray

'_¿No estará pensando pelear? ¿O sí?'_ pensó.

Lisanna que quería ver cómo iba a terminar eso alentó al nudista.

- ¿Gray te vas a dejar? –le preguntó asombrada al ver que el mago de hielo se había quedado pensando.

- A veces tiene sus momentos de cobardía, Lisanna –le dijo Loke parándose a su lado.

Gray se levantó de inmediato al oír esos comentarios y empujó al supuesto Natsu.

- Tsk! ¿Cobarde? ¡Flamita, hoy no va a ser tu día! –le dijo alzando la mano

- ¡Estoy encendido, cerebro de hielo!

Chocó su puño con la palma de su mano sonriendo abiertamente de que se vaya a iniciar su matutina pelea.

- Por favor, no peleen. Se acaba de arreglar el gremio para la fiesta –interfirió Natsu.

- Luc, no te metas en esto, puedes salir lastimado –le dijo Lisanna jalándolo del brazo.

Lo hizo retroceder dejando campo abierto para que esos dos comiencen.

- ¡No te preocupes, Luc! Le daré su merecido.

Primero empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, era lo normal, todos estaban mirando atentos a la riña, les parecía muy inusual ver a Lucy esquivar los ataques y dar golpes rápidos haciendo que Gray se quede estúpido, no sabían que Lucy había estado entrenando con Natsu en un régimen estricto y por supuesto Happy también estaba ayudando en la agilidad.

- ¡No perderé, imbécil!

- ¡No te robes mi línea, estrella porno! –le gritó.

Preparó su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que mandó a Gray al otro extremo del gremio.

- ¡Ahora sí te lo buscaste, flamita!

Se paró y estaba a punto de usar magia, pero para suerte de Lucy, justo antes que Gray pueda seguir llegó Erza.

- ¿Estaban peleando en plena celebración? –les preguntó con ojos aterradores.

Ambos se quedaron helados.

- Cl-claro que no, Erza –le dijeron mientras Gray bajaba el brazo y abrazaba a su amiga– Somos los mejores amigos.

- Aye! –contestó Lucy

La pelirroja los miró severamente, pero solo suspiró.

- En vez de hacer alboroto vayan a ver si el maestro necesita algo y ordenen aquí. Esta celebración es muy importante para Fairy Tail ¡Y no dejaré que la arruinen!

Los dos asentaron con la cabeza y dejaron de abrazarse fingidamente.

- Natsu, tenemos que ayudar a Mirajane, está en la biblioteca –le dijo el Exceed.

- ¡Muy bien, Happy!

Lucy y Happy fueron con dirección a la biblioteca, encontrando a Mirajane, que estaba cargando algunos barriles, recién empezaba el aniversario y ya las cervezas se estaban acabando.

- ¿Cómo es que la cerveza está aquí? –preguntó exaltada mirando los barriles.

- Los escondemos de Cana –le dijo la peliblanca sonriente – Vamos, Natsu, hay más en el otro estante. Ayúdame a llevarlos.

Happy se puso arriba del estante y ayudó a Lucy con respecto a la fuerza. Estuvo llevando de tres en tres hasta que después de dos horas finalizó el trabajo.

Mientras que en el gremio ya habían llegado todos y estaban celebrando el aniversario de Fairy Tail, incluso algunos ya se habían puesto sus trajes para ir en el carruaje.

El maestro miraba a atento a los tres equipos, veía como Juvia y Gray cambiaban el ambiente cada hora, uno al extremo del otro. Juvia salpicaba agua en el techo y Gray los congelaba dando la sensación de una caverna de hielo.

- Gray-sama, Juvia está muy feliz de participar a su lado.

Sus ojos estaban repletos de corazones con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Juvia no te desconcentres, tenemos que estar atento sino el hielo se podría caer.

Ella asentó y volvió a mirar hacia el techo para ver si todo había quedado perfecto.

- ¡Juvia-san! Mira mi cabello, se ve como el tuyo.

'_Se peinó como Juvia… se le ve muy bonita, pero a Gray-sama se le ve mejor'_

- Espero poder parecerme a ti en el baile mágico, ya elegí mi atuendo, espero que te guste, Juvia-san, es un excelente disfraz.

La maga de agua no sabía qué decirle, se sentía homenajeada. Felizmente que llegó una chica de cabello rosa a salvarla.

- Wendy-san, ¿es cierto lo del disfraz?

- ¡Siiií! El que gana tendrá comida gratis por medio año –le dijo animada – Tú también puedes disfrazarte, pero sólo participan los de Fairy Tail…

Cheria hizo una mueca y se alzó de hombros, de todas maneras le parecía entretenido.

- No importa, será divertido, haré mi disfraz. Te sorprenderás, Wendy-san.

Las dos estaban tomadas de la mano imaginando cómo se verían en el baile mágico. Mientras que Charles veía inquieta a Lector que estaba mirándola de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lector? –le preguntó al notarlo distraído.

- N-nada, Sting-kun, la dragón Slayer del cielo es muy poderosa aunque no lo aparenta –le dijo señalándola–. Igual que Gajeel y Natsu –señaló a los dos nombrados más.

- Sí, especialmente Natsu, que se ve algo inusual –dijo mirando hacia Lucy que estaba comiendo todo lo que podía–. En realidad parece que se hubieran cambiado de cuerpo.

Le daba en parte gracia, pero por un juego tonto ganarían dinero, así que la idea no le parecía del todo descabellada.

- Pues el verdadero Natsu ha estado actuando muy cordial.

- Frosch también piensa lo mismo.

Rogue dejó de beber su jugo y miró hacia su gato, estaba parado en frente de él, le pasó su vaso y sonrió. De seguro querría un poco.

- Quizás tomaron alguna pócima, eso lo haría más efectivo –dijo sin darle importancia– Por cierto, Sting… ¿Harás caso a esa chica albina?

Su amigo al escucharlo solo sonrió.

Lucy que en realidad ya se sentía llena, al punto de explotar, dejó los platos y se paró estirándose lo más que pudo. Happy que estaba junto a ella le sonrió.

- Iré a ver a Charles, todavía no la he invitado –le dijo alzando vuelo.

Este asentó y volteó encontrándose cara a cara con el castaño de Blue Pegasus.

- Lucy, ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh? – dijo viendo que le había tomado de la mano.

No supo en qué momento estaba rodeada de los tres chicos de Blue Pegasus: Hibiki, Ren y Eve. Sólo sabía que se estaba sintiendo incómoda, gran habilidad de esos acosadores.

- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –les gritó alejándolos – Ya dejen de compararme con Luc, escúchenme bien ¡Yo soy Natsu Dragneel!

Incluso golpeó su pecho, a duras penas, para sonar más convincente.

- ¿Cómo es que caíste en este cuerpo? –le preguntó Sting que se había acercado.

- ¡Yo siempre he sido Natsu, idiotas! –les volvió a repetir mirándolos fastidiada – Hoy todos están todos muy raros…

Los tres chicos se miraron incrédulos repitiéndose el '¿Nosotros?'.

- Bueno, si esa es la circunstancia –le dijo Sting acercándose–. Está bien. Te recordaba de otra forma en el torneo, pero así te ves más dulce –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- Q-qué acabas de decir… –le dijo fingiendo desconcierto.

'_¡¿É-él me dijo dulce?! Qué KAWAII… aunque… no debo emocionarme ni mucho menos sonrojarme, Natsu nunca entiende de estas cosas, ya veo que tan bien se siente hacer que no entiendes de halagos románticos, ¡muy bien!´_

- Acabo de decir que yo soy la mejor opción para el baile mágico.

Rogue, Lector y Frosch se quedaron con la misma cara de desconcierto ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera se habían acercado, pero no dejaban de mirarlos.

- Ustedes dos, dejen de hacer tanto alboroto, el maestro está a punto de hablar –les dijo Erza sacando una espada y apuntando hacia los dos.

Ellos se miraron y prefirieron callarse.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail! –comenzó a decir Makarov–. Hoy se cumple otro año más para nuestro querido gremio desde que la primera maestra lo fundó. Hoy sólo queda divertirse…

Estuvo hablando por mucho rato sobre las tradiciones para ese día de Fairy Tail, muchos quedaron maravillados por el cambio de ambiente repentino que dieron Gray y Juvia, se veía en el techo como si una cascada estuviese cayendo, pero se detenía en la leve capa de hielo que los protegía, realmente hermoso.

Después de dicho espectáculo, el maestro pasó a presentar a los ya conocidos miembros de los otros gremios mientras que todos escuchaban atentamente… menos Natsu que estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

'_¡¿Por qué le dijo eso?! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE ACEPTAR! Dijo que nos divertiríamos juntos… eso quiero decir que es mi compañera en el baile mágico, por qué me siento así… maldita sea, ¡Quiero golpear a ese maldito idiota!'_

Él estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y con un aura deprimente. Mirajane que vio a su amigo así, se acercó a él y le preguntó por su estado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Luc?

Como no tenía ni idea de qué responder usó una frase ambigua.

- ¿Por qué Natsu me hace estás cosas? – dijo sin levantar la mirada

- ¿Otra vez te peleaste con Natsu? Pensé que estarían mejor después de lo de tu renta, Luc. Natsu se preocupó mucho por ti, aunque no lo quiera admitir –le dijo sonriente.

'_¿Cómo que me preocupé mucho? Sólo pensaba que era mi deber arreglar las cosas, ¿me estará tomando el pelo? No importa, debo comportarme como Lucy… a ver… qué diría ella… ¡Cierto, gracias, Levy!_

- E-etto… eso ya quedó solucionado, Mira. Sólo que ayer Natsu se quedó a dormir en mi cama y tuve que dormir en el sillón…

- Son como una pareja –le dijo disfrutando el ambiente–. Natsu y tú siempre se preocupan el uno por el otro, ojalá Natsu no tarde en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos –le dijo con los ojos llenos de corazones

'_¿Habla de mí o de ella? ¡¿Esto es- LO QUE SIEMPRE LE DICEN o se está burlando?!'_

- Luc-chan, Mira tiene razón –le dijo la peliazul sentándose a su lado –. Ya deberías admitir que te gusta Natsu ¿No crees?

'_¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! No creo que siempre le hablen de mí… o… MIERDA, ESTO ME CONFUNDE. QUÉ DIFÍCIL ES LA VIDA DE LUCY'._

- Y-yo… no sé de lo que estás hablando, Levy-chan – le dijo sonriendo.

Gajeel que estaba echando hierro al ver la cercanía de la enana con Salamander, decide fastidiarlo un poco también y sabía que la mejor forma era meter en problemas a Lucy.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó su Exceed volando a su costado

- Tch! Sólo va a ser un poco de diversión en el gremio. Que se prepare el supuesto Salamander… Todavía no me cobro lo del torneo, tsk. Esa carretilla me mareó.

Justo el viejo dejó de hablar y dijo que disfrutaran la comida y que a las 5 empezaría el carruaje mágico, que era un vehículo mágico donde los magos desfilaban y mostraban sus habilidades a toda la ciudad de Magnolia.

Lilly solo suspiró y fue a la parte más alta del gremio para mirar un rato el panorama. Ahí fue donde descubrió a Happy con algo entre las patas.

'_¿Eso no es…? No puedo ser… entonces esto de pondrá realmente interesante, ojalá tengas cuidado, Gajeel…'_


End file.
